Renversement de destinée
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1973: Aiolos vient d'apprendre qu'il a été choisi comme prochain grand Pope, et il se questionne...


_Renversement de destinée_

 _« Sous quelle étoile suis-je né ?  
J'en suis encore à me le demander  
Je chercherai peut-être encore  
Lorsque sonnera l'heure de ma mort »_

 _Michel Polnareff_

 _Le Sanctuaire, octobre 1973_

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Cette question lancinante tournait dans la tête du jeune chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, Aiolos. Il avait choisi de s'éloigner un peu des habitations et du Zodiaque d'or pour mieux réfléchir et mesurer les implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En effet, le Grand Pope, désireux de se retirer après une vie passée à servir le Sanctuaire, avait choisi entre Saga et lui : ce serait lui qui lui succèderait. C'était une surprise tant tout le monde pensait que le charismatique chevalier des Gémeaux, d'un an son aîné, serait l'élu.

Bien qu'extrêmement mature pour son âge et chevalier d'or depuis plusieurs années déjà, Aiolos avait beaucoup de peine à s'imaginer dirigeant le Sanctuaire. C'était une énorme machinerie administrative et il était loin d'en connaître encore tous les rouages, bien qu'il participât aux réunions de gestion depuis l'obtention de son armure, deux ans auparavant. Il n'avait jamais été un économiste ou un gestionnaire dans l'âme, on l'avait surtout entraîné à être un guerrier. Un guerrier avec une tête bien pleine, oui, mais un combattant avant tout. C'était son destin, il était né pour ça et il avait toujours essayé de s'en montrer digne, aussi bien comme chevalier d'or que comme maître pour son jeune frère. Aiolia était à présent chevalier d'or du Lion et c'était un objet de fierté pour lui, même s'il en parlait peu.

Il sentit une pierre se glisser sous une des lanières de ses sandales et grimaça. C'était probablement l'univers qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir pour le tirer de ses pensées. Il se trouvait à présent relativement éloigné des bâtiments principaux du Sanctuaire, au milieu de la garrigue brûlée de soleil aux odeurs si particulières. En ce milieu d'après-midi, la chaleur était plutôt forte, mais il y était habitué depuis si longtemps qu'il n'y fit même pas attention. Il était né en Grèce et, de par son signe et son statut, le soleil était son allié depuis toujours, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû le craindre. Il sentait cependant la transpiration perler à son front, sous son bandeau. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Pour l'instant, il était encore un parmi ses pairs, ce qui lui avait toujours convenu, même si, à cause de son âge, il avait toujours eu un rôle d'aîné pour tout le reste de l'ordre encore très jeune. Dès que l'annonce serait faite, il ne s'appartiendrait plus et deviendrait un au-dessus des autres.

Il savait peu de choses du Grand Pope actuel, mais il n'ignorait pas que celui-ci avait également accédé à sa fonction très jeune, à la suite de la dernière Guerre Sainte qui avait laissé le Sanctuaire exsangue. C'était de notoriété publique parmi les chevaliers d'or. Mais il était cependant plus âgé à ce moment-là et probablement plus expérimenté que lui ne pouvait l'être maintenant. Vivre une guerre sainte ne laissait sûrement pas indemne et cela avait dû lui donner beaucoup de maturité supplémentaire. Mais Aiolos n'avait pas encore vécu de guerre sainte, même s'il savait que chaque jour l'en rapprochait. Pendant son entraînement, on lui avait appris que le plus grand ennemi de la déesse Athéna était le dieu des Enfers Hadès, et que celui-ci renaîtrait dans les années à venir, d'où l'importance de son rôle à ce moment-là. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre changeait la donne, car le Grand Pope en exercice dirigeait les troupes le moment venu, au nom de la déesse, il ne combattait que rarement, qu'en dernier recours. Mais serait-il prêt pour cela à ce moment-là ?

Bien sûr, il y avait la jeune déesse, encore à l'état de bébé. Elle s'était réincarnée un mois plus tôt et ne faisait pour l'instant que pleurer, dormir et manger. Aurait-elle le temps de grandir avant que la guerre sainte ne se déclare ? Il fallait l'espérer, sinon cela aggraverait les choses, elle deviendrait une cible beaucoup plus facile pour Hadès qui tenterait sans aucun doute de profiter de son avantage. Pour l'instant, les jeunes chevaliers d'or se relayaient tous pour la garder et cela continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour se défendre seule. Le reste de l'ordre d'or devrait lui aussi grandir, les plus jeunes, dont Aiolia, n'avaient que sept ans, définitivement pas un âge pour prendre part à une guerre sainte. Une fois de plus, les prophéties savaient peut-être encore ce qu'elles faisaient.

Il marcha encore un peu, et du chemin aux pierres brûlées par le soleil apparut la mer bleue. Cela lui rappela son enfance passée au bord de la Méditerranée. Ses souvenirs de ces années-là étaient très précis, puisqu'il avait presque sept ans quand il avait été découvert et amené ici avec Aiolia qui n'était encore qu'un bébé. S'il n'avait pas été amené au Sanctuaire, il aurait probablement été pêcheur, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Mais son destin était bien plus grand que cela, et il en prenait encore plus conscience en ce jour particulier. Son rôle et celui de ses pairs serait de veiller à ce que tous les humains puissent vivre en paix et ne soient aucunement les victimes des luttes divines. C'était pour cela que le Sanctuaire existait et qu'il protégeait depuis les temps mythologiques la tranquillité du monde. Depuis ces époques lointaines, il y avait toujours eu un Grand Pope, et la pensée qu'il serait le prochain lui était encore peu tangible tant il ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Quand on était choisi, peu ou pas de possibilité de refus, c'était un grand honneur. Il allait falloir qu'il puisse mettre ses doutes de côté pour y arriver.

Cependant, la même question continuait à le hanter : pourquoi lui et pas Saga ? Le chevalier des Gémeaux, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, était apprécié de tous et avait toutes les qualités requises pour le poste. Tout le monde l'aurait accepté sans aucun problème, y compris les jeunes chevaliers d'or qui l'appréciaient comme un grand frère bienveillant. Bien sûr, il y avait cette légende tenace à propos des chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux qui finissaient par sombrer dans l'ombre un jour ou l'autre, rapport à la dualité de leur signe, mais Saga lui avait toujours paru très équilibré. Le Grand Pope avait peut-être vu quelque chose…ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques pour la suite ? Il ne pouvait le dire.

L'annonce officielle serait faite dans quelques jours, et sa vie basculerait à jamais à ce moment-là. Le Grand Pope resterait encore un peu, le temps de le former aux subtilités de sa tâche, puis il se retirerait pour finir ses jours loin du Sanctuaire, il ne savait où exactement. Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, mais Aiolos savait que c'était un vieil homme qui avait eu une vie très longue, plus de deux cents ans. Normal donc qu'il voulût se reposer à présent et vivre ses dernières années en paix. Etre seul au pouvoir tout ce temps, ça n'avait pas dû être facile, et c'était ce qu'Aiolos redoutait quelque peu. Etre au-dessus des autres, c'était invariablement expérimenter la solitude des sommets et devoir prendre des décisions dont certaines engageaient le monde entier.

Son regard quitta la mer et il se retourna. Les bâtiments de marbre immémoriaux étaient visibles dans le lointain, au bout du chemin poussiéreux, et c'était là qu'était désormais son destin…que ça soit pour quelques années ou les deux cents prochaines, la déesse déciderait. Mais, quoi qu'il en pensât, il ne pouvait aller contre son destin. L'archer d'or devait à présent rectifier sa visée et voir plus loin, plus large, plus haut, même si son intuition lui dictait des temps sombres à venir…

 **FIN**


End file.
